The Legacy (1987)
Plot Overview Miles and Jeff return with the horrible news that Conny and Hutch have most likely died in a plane crash. They could only find out that they had met with a certain Mr. Parker, but they couldn't track him down. Jason is very sad and denies even Frankie’s company. Fallon tries to comfort Jeff. Sable feels no loss, but at least pretends to be sad in order to tell Jason she is sorry about her acting against Conny. Hoyt Parker arrives in Los Angeles. A memory service takes place for Hutch and Conny, even Zach attends it. According to Conny’s will, Miles gets her seat on the board of Colby Enterprises and all her remaining voting power, he's happy to be finally trusted by somebody. Sable enjoys her triumph over Frankie, but she must state that Miles has no intention to use his new power to support her interests. Sable is hurt by Miles’ behavior and complains to Zach for having nothing now, not at least since Jason is no longer interested in Onishy Electronics but in another firm called Syncrodine. Meanwhile, Miles lets Jeff know that he is ready to get everything back Jeff had "stolen" from him. Cash and Adrienne's marriage is falling apart more and more. Scott catches his mother drinking again, and Adrienne uses this opportunity to let him know that his father’s indifference towards her is due to Monica. Scott turns up in Monica’s office with a very hostile expression on his face and returns her magazines to her. She is all confused. Channing complains to Miles that Fallon refuses to make friends with her although she tried really hard. Kolia’s partner Gina tries to make Bliss pretty jealous, she arranges that Bliss catches her kissing Kolia. Jason receives threatening letters. He is sure that the articles in Carter's newspapers which reproached him with selling his country out to the Soviets are responsible for it. In order to distract Jason from his sorrow, Frankie suggest a little holiday in Eureka on the Colby ranch. There, they are attacked by a strange gun man. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Hoyt Parker * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Robert Sampson ... Henry Marlis * Nana Visitor ... Georgina Sinclair * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Bud Davis ... Minister Fulton * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Mark Shaughnessy ... Bell boy Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * Michael Parks joins the cast as Hoyt Parker. Production details * Shooting Dates: From November, 10 1986 to November 18, 1986 (shot along with The Home Wrecker). * Filming locations: Paramount studios. * Deleted scene: Jeff and Fallon talk, unaware that Miles is watching them. * Shortened scenes: At the end of the funerals, Jason remains alone, unaware that Philip/Hoyt is watching him; Channing and Miles talk a little bit longer. Quotes * Jason Colby: I kept seeing her there when we were kids after my mother died. smiles Big sister... sitting in that chair, telling us off, my brothers and me, breaking up the fights, sending us up to bed. Oh, those were times. God, I remember with a... whole world in front of us. Our whole lives. Phillip and Cecil and... Conny and me... Now there's just me. * Zach Powers: [about Conny] We met many times. The last time in your office. Remember, I told you, she invited me in, sat me behind your desk. 'Enjoy it', she said. 'As long as I'm alive, you'll never sit in that chair again'. She was right. I never did. As long as she was alive. But now she's gone. * Adrienne Cassidy: I remember: 'Why don't we call him Scott?'. Cash Cassidy: Adrienne... Adrienne Cassidy: You couldn't call him 'Colby', could you? So you gave him her mother's family name: Scott. My boy. I'm sure you thought I'd never catch on. Did you have fun with that? Did you smile every time you heard me say her name day in and day out for the last seven years? * Bliss Colby: I was looking for Kolya. Georgina Sinclair: Oh, he'll be here any minute. We're rehearsing our new Pas de Deux. Stick around. Bliss Colby: Oh, I'll come back later. Three's a crowd for a Pas de Deux.